1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water park, theme park and swimming pool structures and more particularly to such structures which incorporate a waterslide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amusement parks having water-oriented themes are becoming increasingly popular. Such parks typically include several different exhibits with which park goers, dressed in swimming suits, interact. Such exhibits may include, e.g., pools in which waves are created, wading pools for small children, pools with flotation devices upon which people can walk and waterslides. Waterslides typically include a stairway to enable slide users to walk to the uppermost portion of the slide. The waterslide most often includes plurality of water outlets at the upper portion thereof for admitting water directly onto the surface of the slide which makes for a faster ride as a result of reduced friction between a rider and the surface of the slide. Such water outlets may be interspersed at intervals along the length of the slide. The pull of gravity provides the rider with an exhilarating ride from the top of the slide to the lowermost portion thereof at which point the rider may exits the slide into a pool.
Usually only one or two people at a time are able to slide down the slide. Others are climbing the stairway to the top and/or waiting for their turn at the top while those ahead slide down one or two at a time. It would be desirable to provide a waterslide which includes activities for those waiting in line and/or climbing to the top of the waterslide.